Boku No Pico Academia Chapter 1
by bokuopicoacademia
Summary: Midoriya gains All Might's powers before the U.A. Entrance Exam


Boku no Pico Academia

Izuku had been training his body for weeks. With his muscles rippling throughout his body, his lean figure had been noticed by his mom, seeing his dedication to this new hobby. He had said he was still going to attempt to get into U.A. despite his lack of quirk, which confused her to no end. However, he seemed to be content in his chances whenever she would ask him about it.

Izuku had agreed with his favourite professional hero, and his personal hero, All Might, to meet with him on the local beach just down the road from Izuku on a Friday, 3 days before the U.A. Entrance Exam. Izuku reminded himself of his resolve to properly take on this destiny of his.

Mere weeks before, Izuku had been a frail student simply graduating from elementary school, seemingly with no possible option to tackle the career that had long haunted his mind, professional heroics. Izuku had been a genetic anomaly, despite having both parents with quirks of their own, Izuku had not been born with a quirk of any sort. This making him part of a very small minority in his school, and an easy target for his former friend turned bully, Bakugo.

Despite this, Izuku had been determined to achieve his dream of being a hero just like All Might. So, when he had met All Might and proved himself, All Might told Izuku that his quirk could be transferred and offered it to Izuku, which Izuku graciously accepted. However, in order to inherit All Might's quirk, Izuku had to train his body to peak-human levels.

After months of almost non-stop training, Izuku had been in the greatest shape of his life. All Might had Izuku clearing a beach of all the garbage throughout the several months of training. Despite the difficulty, Izuku was able to clear away all of the garbage an hour before the U.A. Entrance Exam started.

"Young Midoriya, in order to receive my quirk, you need to eat something with my DNA in it," exclaimed All Might as Izuku lay on the beach panting and in shock of his own power. "Like, a strand of your hair or something?" Izuku asked as All Might picked up Izuku and brought him to his car, "…or something is probably more realistic. Just one strand of my hair would hardly give you any of my power, of any at all."

As All Might started his car, Izuku felt a wave of sleep come over him as he and All Might drove away in All Might's 25 year old beater car. When All Might woke Izuku, it was only 30 more minutes until the Entrance Exam started, but the two were nowhere that Izuku could recognize. Izuku sleepily asked, "W-where are we exactly?" All Might, despite usually driving in his original form, was in his buff form. Responding swiftly with a hearty laugh, All Might reached over to Izuku's head and said, "I can't show the public how One For All is transferred, now can I Midoriya?" Izuku noticed that All Might had his pants down, and his large, hard, veiny cock was standing erect, almost as a soldier at attention.

The rod was at least 16 inches long and 4 inches at its widest point. Izuku was confused, but remembered what All Might had said, that his quirk was transferred through ingesting DNA, and certainly, if he swallowed All Might's load, he would probably drink about a liter or two of All Might's DNA, easily transferring One For All between the two of them.

"Well? It's not going to suck itself, Young Midoriya," All Might said coolly. "I-I'm just a little uncomfortable about doing that, All Might. I've never done anything like that before, even with a girl!" Izuku seemed to understand where All Might was coming from, but was he really serious about this? Izuku looked between All Might's ever-sparkling grin and his almighty dick. All Might let out a loud sigh, "I suppose you really didn't want to be a hero and go to U.A., huh? OK, I'll drive you home, let me just get my pants back on," as Izuku heard this and seeing All Might reach for his pants, he quickly lunged at All Might's lap and began doing as All Might had asked of him.

Although it was only about three minutes, it felt like several hours to Izuku. The second he put All Might's Rod of Justice tm in his mouth, he could feel his jaw on the verge of unhinging. "Good choice, young Midoriya," All Might said, as he grabbed Izuku's head with his daunting hands and held him in place as he thrust into Izuku's mouth, "Hhgngrgh!" "What was that, young Midoriya? Didn't your mother ever teach you to not talk with your mouth full?" Soon enough, Izuku felt like he was going to pass out, with All Might stuffing his mouth and ramming the back of his throat, he could hardly breath.

However, just as Izuku began to flit out of consciousness, All Might braced him, "Get ready for my quirk, young Midoriya!" As he said that, a flood of his semen burst into Izuku's mouth, choking him worse than he had been choking before, with liter after liter, seemingly endless in supply, poured down Izuku's throat directly into his stomach. "Remember, young Midoriya, you have to swallow ALL of it if you want the transfer to work," All Might said in between his own waves of pleasure.

When All Might was finally flaccid and Izuku finished the last gulp, Izuku felt like he had just eaten a full-course meal. All Might was satisfied and knew that the amount of DNA that Izuku ingested would make One For All manifest very quickly and strongly. With 27 more minutes before the Entrance Exam started, All Might began driving to U.A. and explaining to Izuku how to use One For All.

"Simply say 'SMASH!' in your heart, and One For All should activate on its own." Izuku understood quickly, as All Might added, "Also, be careful not to go ALL out today, if you use much more than 1%, you'll likely need to amputate the limb you channeled One For All through." Shocked, Izuku hoped that he wouldn't need to use One For All too much, or that he would be able to control the quirk a little better than All Might had anticipated he would be able to.

After the Entrance Exam, All Might met with Izuku in the infirmary, and told him how one dosage of All Might's DNA wouldn't be enough, "I thought that might be the case, All Might," Izuku responded rather tiredly, though agreed to a later meeting, "you have my number, so just text me when and where I'll need to meet with you." All Might informed Izuku that it would likely have to happen at least once a week, preferably more like three times a week for One For All to transfer properly and be strong with Izuku. However, all that was for another day's discussion, Izuku thanked All Might and fell asleep in the infirmary, trying to heal as quickly as possible.

All Might stepped out of the room to let Izuku sleep peacefully, and almost stepped on Recovery Girl, "All Might, I know what you are doing to that kid," "I almost step on you and that's your reaction? Or did you figure out a way to heal yourself too?" Recovery Girl gave All Might a death glare, "Oh hush you, you need to stop this, you know that a strand of your hair would have worked as well as what you did, and a 'dosing cycle'? Don't make me laugh, would your predecessor be happy to see you now?" All Might simply glared down at Recovery Girl and with a very serious face, then with a bellowing laughter that shook the ground beneath them, "Nana? She was the one who did that sort of stuff with me when I was his age. I got my bad habits from her, and don't criticize me so much, at least I am giving young Midoriya my quirk because I believe he is the best candidate, and not because I think he is cute or an easy target! There are some heroes who you can't say even that for them. Face it Recovery Girl, this hero business is the best to be in if you want to manipulate a child into those sorts of depraved acts! For Christ's sake, look at Midnight, you know how many of the boys of U.A. she's had in her bed, both conscious and unconscious?" Recovery Girl remained stoic, "So what? Instead of fixing the broken system, you take a piece of the pie yourself and say that others are worse? That is despicable. You're worse than Midnight, she at least isn't as self-aware as you." All Might just walked over Recovery Girl, tired of being berated, _she doesn't know what she's talking about_, All Might thought to himself, _most of the heroes are kids at heart, and only find themselves attracted to either fellow minded heroes or kids_. With this All Might left the building in his small form and left the campus, getting in his car to go home and contemplate some things.


End file.
